


Очень неудобный вопрос

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Встретив на пороге своего дома Кольрауш, Ройенталь решил выпить. После первой бутылки ему в голову пришло гениальное решение спрятаться в самом безопасном месте.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Очень неудобный вопрос

Оскар сладко потянулся в постели и перевернулся на другой бок.  
В голове был легкий туман после вчерашних возлияний, и больше всего хотелось валяться до полудня.  
Приятное мгновение вечности, когда ты еще не стал самим собой - адмиралом флота. Когда ты еще кто-то под теплым одеялом, не взрослый, не маленький. Тебя будто и не существует.

Собака положила пятнистую морду на край постели, и Оскар погладил ее по носу.  
Пора вставать, потому что нужно уходить.  
Те самые двадцать минут, которые Оберштайн уделяет утреннему душу были придуманы для того, чтобы Оскар мог выскользнуть из постели, особняка и жизни-вне-адмиралтейства.  
Вечером он вернется, пройдет мимо собаки в ванную, примет душ и спрячется на краю постели. Может быть, он будет трезв, может быть пьян. Это не имеет значения.  
Оберштайн вернется поздно ночью и почти наверняка не заметит гостя, или просто сделает вид.  
Когда-нибудь он задаст этот свой "очень неудобный вопрос", и Оскару придется рассказать, пусть и не хочется.  
Если Оберштайн такой умный, то может придумать свое, лучшее решение. А что еще Оскар мог сделать, когда появилась Эта Женщина? Изнасиловать и запереть в доме? Вызвать охрану на потеху городским сплетникам?   
Пусть это было пьяное, но очень верное решение. Так Оберштайн по крайней мере всегда будет точно знать, что Оскар не коротает ночи с беглыми каторжанками.

Тактика работала великолепно примерно три недели. Потом Оскару начало казаться, что Оберштайн его избегает.  
Они все так же встречались в общей постели, пару раз Оскар проспал на работу, и они даже вместе позавтракали. Один раз Оберштайн лег первым. Наверное, в других условиях они бы пожелали спокойной ночи, а так просто делали вид, что не знакомы. Благо ширины кровати хватало.  
Некоторую неловкость придавало то, что несколько раз Оскар просыпался посреди ночи от того, что ему было очень жарко. То он обнимал Оберштайна - бесконечно холодные ноги раздражали: нельзя лежать в одной постели с замерзшим человеком и ничего не делать - то, наоборот, это Оберштайн прижимался и дышал куда-то между лопаток. Было щекотно и почему-то уютно.

Все происходящее было концентрированной глупостью, но отступать было некуда, а потом и незачем.

Так могло бы продолжаться вечность, если бы Оскар не начал испытывать неуместное возбуждение. Тело не привыкло к тому, чтобы его владелец спал с кем-то в одной постели, прикасался, но при этом не позволял себе большего.

Боднув Оберштайна между лопаток лбом, Оскар привлек к себе внимание. Оберштайн замер, будто впервые осознал, что он не один.  
— У вас кто-нибудь есть? — требовательно спросил Оскар перед тем, как обнять.  
— Вы на удивление плохо осведомлены о моей личной жизни, — ответ больше походил на шипение, но через пару вдохов Оберштайн все же развернулся в полуобъятии.

Белые пряди свисали вдоль лица, делая образ призрачным. Печально улыбнувшись, Оскар отвел одну прядь в сторону.  
— В адмиралтействе вы проводите значительно больше времени, чем дома, — фраза звучала претензией, будто Оскар ревновал к работе. — Кто бы ни ждал вас там — если ему все равно, с кем вы проводите ночи, то он вас не достоин.  
— А вы достойны?  
Оскар снова отвел с лица упавшую прядь.  
Тягучее, нежное мгновение близости обрушилось, как тяжелая, недостроенная башня.  
Уверенный в себе, он поплатился за наглость. Или за глупость.  
Не надо было спрашивать, да и какого ответа можно было ожидать? Они оба едва могли выносить друг друга, а к маршальскому капризу Оберштайн отнесся с не большим пониманием, чем к бродячей собаке, которая однажды заинтересовалась его обществом. Внимания он ей явно уделял больше.

— Нет никого более достойного, чем Его Величество. Мне следовало догадаться раньше.  
Оскар удивился тому, насколько чужим прозвучал его голос. Он едва успел отдернуть вмиг занемевшие пальцы, чтобы не прикоснуться снова поправляя белую челку.

Из уважения к себе должен был встать, облачиться в форму — Нового Рейха — единственное, что еще хоть как-то определяло его личность, и уйти.   
Наверное, Та Женщина все еще жила в его доме. Достаточно обмолвиться о том, что у него любовница из клана Лихтенраде, как Райнхард забудет о милосердии. Оскар помнил, каким тот бывал жестоким. Если получится, то будет выдвинуто обвинение, которое можно будет смыть только кровью. Дуэли всегда горячили кровь. Райнхарду понравится. Тот, кто выйдет победителем из этой схватки и окажется достоин.

— Вам идет гордиться собой, Ройенталь. Я рассчитывал на другой ответ.

Голос выдернул из кровавого дурмана несвершившейся еще битвы.  
Оберштайн оказался на удивление тяжелым, но у его губы были теплыми и мягкими.  
— Вы живете в моем доме, спите в моей постели, балуете мою собаку. Почему вы считаете, что я согласился бы на это, если бы не считал вас допустимым партнером?  
— Я всего лишь несколько раз ее погладил, — фыркнул Оскар.  
Он просто не считал, что в его обязанности входит эту собаку воспитывать или учить хорошим манерам, но это совершенно не то же самое, что баловать.

***  
Тонкие чувственные пальцы, нежная ямочка между ключиц. Прошли дни, пока Ройенталь начал снимать китель, оставаясь в одной рубашке. Это все еще форма, но если расстегнуть верхнюю пуговичку, то образ становится если не беззащитным, то расслабленным.  
Шелк ластится к нему, обнимает, требует внимания и заботы.   
Ройенталю все равно.  
Он сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла, руки отдыхают на подлокотниках. Иногда он подносит к губам стакан, чтобы сделать маленький глоток.  
Он слышит, чувствует, ощущает себя здесь и сейчас, потому что его глаза закрыты, а лицо расслабленно.  
Пауль сидит в точно таком же кресле, и перед ним точно такой же стакан с виски, только вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться теплом камина, он смотрит на блики, подсвечиващие кожу, и пытается рассмотреть каждую ресничку в отдельности. Запомнить их, как когда-то запоминал мазки краски на холсте. Даже, если он потеряет возможность видеть, память остается с ним. 

Ройенталь появился в доме, будто всегда тут жил. Он не принес с собой шум или свет, которые бы раздражали. Он не был незаметен, но он будто всегда был неотъемлемой, естественной частью постели, комнаты, жизни. И для него эта жизнь будто тоже была естественной и очевидной, со всеми недостатками и неудобствами.  
Возможно, он вытянул бы ноги, чтобы положить их на пуф перед креслом, но пока собака лежит, положив голову на его стопу. Она тяжелая, Пауль помнит, хотя теперь ему достается только задняя часть собаки — она лежит на его ногах.

Ответ очевиден.  
Если бы Пауль был приличным, совестливым человеком, то он бы каждое утро начинал с внушения, и внушением бы заканчивал, но проще было отдать распоряжения повару.

Собака появлялась в дверях, стоило им сесть за стол. Сначала она мялась — нетерпеливо и робко, а потом начинала подходить все ближе, но так, чтобы не приближаться к своему хозяину. Она знала, и он знал, а Ройенталю было все равно.  
Поэтому сначала Пауль наблюдал, как собака садится рядом с Ройенталем, потом осторожно вздыхает, чтобы привлечь внимание — если этого недостаточно, то она кладет голову на плечо, но чаще всего Ройенталь, не отвлекаясь от жевания, опускает руку вниз. Овощи, мясо, фрукты — не имеет значения. Все, что попадает на тарелку гросс-адмирала, может оказаться в желудке собаки. Кроме, разве что, сыра и шоколада.   
Поэтому теперь гросс-адмирал питался очень полезной пищей: без соусов и пряностей, излишков жира, а овощи едва обдавались кипятком.

Гармония вечера хрупка, но ее придется нарушить.  
— Сегодня Его Величество вызвал меня на ковер, — слова отравили воздух, и даже собака, встревожено повернула голову на звук.  
Ройенталь молчал, будто не понимал, к чему этот разговор, только что чуть напряглись губы, готовые исказиться злой усмешкой.  
Поза становилась обманчиво-расслабленной. Достаточно упомянуть о Райнхарде и той угрозе, которая сокрыта в нем, как Ройенталь из человека начал превращаться в адмирала.  
— Ему доложили, что в вашем доме скрывается беглая Кольрауш, — Пауль замолчал, ему не хотелось продолжать. — Это выяснил один из моих людей. Он считает, что вы опасны, хотя не думаю, что вас интересует мнение кого-бы то ни было, кроме Лоэнграмма.  
Ройенталь едва кивнул, подтверждая правильность догадки.  
Он все еще выглядел доверчиво-беззащитным. Таким, каким он пришел в этот дом, каким приходил — каждый вечер несколько недель подряд.

— Вы похожи с Лоэнграммом, его тоже мало волнует мнение людей, разве что тех, кто ему близок. Я сказал, что сославшись на ремонт, вы временно поселились в моем особняке.  
— Почему я не выбрал дом Миттермайера? — Ройенталь снова пригубил виски, будто хотел его огнем перебить горечь слов.  
— Его Величество не интересовался такими подробностями. Вероятно потому, что вы не хотели нарушать покой его семейной жизни?  
— Удивлен, что мой император поверил вам.  
— Он нашел ответ в медальоне.  
— Вот как… — Ройенталь так и не открыл глаз.  
— Кольрауш была арестована и возвращена в место ссылки.  
По телу Ройенталя прошла судорога. Даже собака удивленно приподняла голову.  
— Я должен покинуть ваш дом немедленно, или могу остаться еще на одну ночь? — спросил он, наконец открыв глаза.  
Настал черед Пауля погрузиться в темноту.  
— Это случилось две недели назад. Вы можете спокойно доделать ремонт.

Паулю нравилось, когда Ройенталь целовал нежно, будто спрашивая разрешение. 

***  
У Феззана не было души, это Оскар понял почти сразу. Холодный, торгашеский город, толком и без истории. На поиски особняка, который бы хоть как-то можно было назвать домом, пришлось потратить значительное количество очень ценных часов его единственной жизни.

Результат вызывал какие угодно чувства, кроме любви: холодно, пусто, неуютно. Здание не было жилым.  
С другой стороны, Оскар так и не смог подчинить себе отцовский дом. С чего вдруг ему пришла в голову мысль, что он сможет создать свой собственный?

Проще было оставаться в гостинице, отданной под адмиралтейство, и не выходить оттуда. Был готов даже поставить там кушетку, но на ней спать оказалось еще больше невыносимо.  
Поэтому Оскар просиживал в кабинете так долго, как это было возможно, а потом возвращался в холодную спальню, как в клетку.

Гостей он не ждал, заполняя каждый вечер вином. Миттермайер давно не заходил, а больше ждать было и некого. Все осталось где-то там, в одном из дней после коронации, когда Оскара пыталась убить женщина, один вид которой вызывал ярость и отвращение.  
Он был тогда способен на грубость и на жестокость, увидел это в отражении, в секундной гримасе страха, и в том, какие следы остались на запястье от его пальцев.  
Велика заслуга, взять женщину грубой силой, пусть и ту, которой место в ссылке.  
Поэтому отшвырнул ее и ушел, чтобы дать возможность сбежать. Он бы точно сбежал от себя, но к кому? Кто удержит его?  
Не так много людей, у которых больше власти, чем у него самого. И только один, которому все равно.  
Оскар помнил, как пришел к нему. Как в своей пьяной обиде на весь белый свет занял постель. Помнил звук шагов, замерший почти на минуту, когда Обештайн пересек порог спальни, помнил выключившийся свет.  
Хотелось кричать “Ты что, слеп и не видишь меня? Увидь!”  
И только потом, с тяжелой похмельной головой — вернулось понимание. Увидел, почувствовал, понял, разрешил остаться. Хотел ли этого человек или было ли это благо империи — Оскар не хотел думать ни тогда ни сейчас.  
Быть инструментом даже в глазах Оберштайна было бы слишком унизительно.

Феззан вернул их обоих к ранее знакомому ритму.  
Больше не надо было торопиться домой, не надо было согревать постель к возвращению, и даже утренние рутины потеряли прелесть и смысл. 

Оскар как раз успел открыть вечернюю бутылку, насладившись приятным хлопком пробки, как в дверь позвонили.  
Войны не намечалось, курьеров в такое время Оскар видеть не желал, но в дверь позвонили еще раз, как-то настойчиво, требовательно даже.   
В грустью вспомнив, что последнего дворецкого Оскар разнообразия ради выгнал сам, а не стал дожидаться, пока тот сбежит, Оскар пошел открывать.

Оберштайн был деловит и подтянут. Пальто в цвет формы шло ему необычайно, подчеркивая строгость и моложавость. Тем не менее на крыльце стоял нарочито не военный человек.  
Собака вежливо стояла у левого колена и едва ткнувшись Оскару в руку, пошла исследовать дом.

— У меня ремонт, — Оберштайн снял перчатки и убрал их в карман, — Поэтому я хотел бы на некоторое время остановиться у вас. Пока мой особняк не приведут в порядок.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Оскар.  
Ему было интересно, сколько чемоданов помещается в багажнике служебного кара, потому что водитель достал уже третий, и явно не собирался на этом останавливаться.


End file.
